grubistanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wspiąć się razem z Elif na Sziszapangmasmix
Wyruszyliście natychmiast, nie czekając aż ktoś was pożegna czy życzy powodzenia, gdyż doskonale wiedzieliście, iż prędzej spluną wam w twarz. W końcu stanowicie grupę składającą się z kobiety oraz innowiercy. Zatem czym prędzej wymknęliście się z obozu, zanim komuś coś odbije i was zgwałci i zarżnie. Do samej rzeki zwanej Gnilcem prowadziła całkiem równa droga. W tym miejscu dwie odnogi Gnilca łączyły się we wspólny nurt, a przejście na drugą stronę rzeki umożliwiał most wybrukowany kostką masłową. Wiedziałeś, że przeprawa po maśle wcale nie musi pójść jak po maśle i może wystawić cię bezbronnego na zagrożenie. Jednakże nic takiego nie było w zasięgu wzroku, więc w pośpiechu zaczęliście przekraczać most. Byliście już niemal po drugiej stronie, kiedy nagle spod mostu wyszedł śmierdzący troll. Gienek Loska? Nie, to nie on. Był ubrany w jakiś czarny worek bądź suknię, a na szyi dyndał mu krzyż. Szczęść Boże podróżnicy. Ahoj. Aby przejść przez most musicie dać na tacę - ''zakrzyknął eunuszy troll ''A ileż to? Co łaska, nie mniej niż połowa oszczędności waszego życia. Bóg was wynagrodzi. To taka tradycja, nie jesteście chyba brudnymi bezbożnikami? W oczach Elif widziałeś już narastającą nienawiść i chęć poderżnięcia mu gardła, dlatego też zareagowałeś za wczasu i zdzieliłeś ją w gębę, pokazując jej gdzie jest jej miejsce. Na szczęście dobrze była wyszkolona przez jej brata Metina i natychmiast odsunęła się na bok, nie przeszkadzając w dyplomatycznym rozwiązaniu problemu. O Matko Boska, oczywiście, że nie jesteśmy bezbożnikami, co że ksiądz opowiada. Ale zostawiłem portfel w domu. Olaboga. Zapłacę następnym razem, ojcze. Nie ze mną takie numery. Nie wierzę ci. Sam Bóg mi świadkiem, że ostatnio dużo oszustów tu łazi, a na południe stąd zalęgli się obrzydliwi innowiercy. Już niedługo nasza parafia się nimi zajmie, jak Bóg przykazał. Jak Bóg przykazał. Specjalnie dorzuciłbym się na taki szczytny cel. Ale przysięgam na Boga, że nic nie mam teraz ze sobą. Ach tak? Czyli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli cię przeszukam? Może kiedyś byłem ślepcem, ale Jezus mnie uleczył i nie dam się tak łatwo nabrać. Po czym wyjął spod pazuchy ręczny lotniskowy wykrywacz metalu i zaczął was prześwietlać, a potem obmacywać. A niech to, rzeczywiście nie ukrywaliście węży w kieszeniach. Ale widzę was tu pierwszy raz. Dokąd to się wybieracie w tym bożym świecie? A nigdzie to. Chcieliśmy podziwiać boskie dzieła. Góry i takie tam. Ach tak? Wycieczka? Prędzej uwierzę Judaszowi niż wam! Coś tu kręcicie i ja się dowiem co. Pewnie jakieś skarby. Idę z wami, was pilnować. Pamiętajcie, każdy skarb należy do kościoła. Do wysłanników Boga. I do mnie. '' ''Ależ ojciec nie może, to niebezpieczne... '' ''Milcz robaku! Nie oszukasz mnie. Ojciec Detrytus natychmiast spostrzeże faryzeusza! Idę z wami i koniec. Nie mogąc pozbyć się tego śmierdzącego trolla z karku, ruszyliście dalej. Dziwnie się przyglądał Elif o kolorze zaschniętego błota na bucie, ale szybko można było się zorientować, że nie jest zbyt bystry i nie wie z czym ta barwa się mu kojarzy. Następnego dnia doszliście na wybrzeże. Detrytus dobrze znał te tereny i wyjaśnił, że znajdujecie się nad Morzem Baleronu. Jeśli zarzucić sieci, można wyłowić całkiem pokaźne balerony i inne tłuste wędliny. Wiedząc to spędziliście połowę dnia na wyławianiu żywieckiej, krakowskiej i mortadeli, nie licząc innych wyrobów wędliniarskich, na dalszą podróż. Niedaleko znajdowała się wyspa, na której można znaleźć Górę Obżarstwa, jednak sama wyspa była zamieszkana przez wyjątkowo spaczone pomioty i nie należy się tam wybierać bez odpowiedniego przygotowania. Przez następne kilka dni podróżowaliście wzdłuż wybrzeża, aż natrafiliście na wyschnięte koryto Łachmyty - pobliscy osadnicy wyrzucili do niej tak dużo zużytych szmat, że te wciągnęły cały tłuszcz w niej płynący, tylko u źródła można było znaleźć żółtawy płyn z kryształkami cholesterolu, który dalej już się nie przedostawał. Ruszyliście więc korytem rzeki, omijając co i rusz śmierdzące barachło, pizdnięte od niechcenia gdzie popadnie. Przypominało to spacer po rynsztoku. Na Boga, ależ fleje muszą tutaj mieszkać - ''powiedział Detrytus, całkowicie nie zauważając swojej hipokryzji. Podróż może nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, ale nie spotkało was żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Tak więc w ciągu 3 dni dotarliście do ścieżki prowadzącej na najwyższy znany szczyt Grubistanu - Shishapangmasmix. Pokonaliście ją w ciągu jednego dnia i u podnóża góry urządziliście obóz. Elif przez całą podróż się nie odzywała, w końcu nikt ją o to nie prosił, za to Detrytus co i rusz wygłaszał jakieś komentarze. A tego dnia miał wyjątkowo dobry humor. Najwidoczniej czuł już powiew kosztowności. ''Hej, Grubasie, co jest nie tak z tą opaloną jejmością? Dlaczego ona w ogóle się nie odzywa? Jest kaleką głosową? Po to Bóg dał jej język, żeby mówiła. Spokojnie ojcze. Nie mówi, bo nie wyraziłem na to zgody. To dobrze, dobrze, dobra z niej kobieta, takie powinny być wszystkie. Ale teraz każ jej mówić, bo obóz bez pieśni to nie obóz! Trzeba wychwalać Pana przy każdej okazji. Śpiewajmy! Nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł. Możemy ściągnąć niepożądaną uwagę... Milcz robaku! Wierzysz czy nie? A zatem musisz śpiewać! thumb|center|670px I tak spędziliście noc na śpiewach i zabawie, dobrej wyłącznie zdaniem Detrytusa. Nazajutrz rozpoczęliście wspinaczkę. Nie było łatwo, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do naturalnych skał, te zbudowane z tłuszczu były wyjątkowo miękkie i powodowały duże ryzyko obluzowania się haków. Bez większych trudności dotarliście na 6000m n.p.t. Na tej wysokości postanowiliście zatrzymać się na chwilę na fałdzie skalnej, aby złapać oddech. I po jakiego grzyba wchodzicie tak wysoko? Skarby? Nie widzę żadnych skarbów. Pewnie gdybym został na straży mostu, bardziej nasza parafia by zyskała. I niestety narzekanie Detrytusa ściągnęło niechcianą uwagę, której tak usilnie unikaliście. W pierwszej kolejności posypały się odłamki skalne. Pierwszy, wyjątkowo duży, rąbnął Elif w łeb z taką siłą, że aż pociekły jej łzy i spory strumień krwi, lecz nie odważyła się jęknąć czy narzekać, gdyż w normalnych warunkach zaraz dostałaby lanie od Metina. Kolejny, znacznie mniejszy, wyrżnął w łepetynę Detrytusa. O Matko Boska, ależ żem się wystraszył. Myślałem, że już po mnie, ale Jezus czuwa. I wtedy to też wszyscy troje jak jeden mąż spojrzeliście do góry. Widok był nadzwyczaj przerażający. thumb|left Paskudnie spaczona istota z 6 kończynami rozczapierzyła je pomiędzy występy skalne zwiasając nad waszymi głowami, gotowa zadać zabójczy cios. Z jej pyska skapywał raz po raz wyjątkowo mocny kwas, zdolny przetrawić najpotężniejszą zbroję. Miejscami przypominała humanoida, jednakże ostatecznie nie można było stwierdzić czym tak naprawdę jest. Na pewno posiadała też wiele cech pająkowatych i najwyraźniej świetnie radziła sobie ze wspinaczką. Jezu, ratuj! Toż to pomiotło szatana! To sama' 'Xilonen (*bóstwo młode''j kukurydzy wg. Azteków)!'' - Wrzas''nął Detrytus.'' Nie wiedząc co zrobić, szybko skryliście się w pobliskiej grocie. Wywłoka była przeszkodą nie do przejścia i musieliście się jej pozbyć za wszelką cenę. Blokowała wasze dalsze postępy i stawiała krzyżyk na powodzeniu podróży. Detrytus chciał ją zewangelizować i nawrócić, natomiast turaska wysadzić w powietrze, a następnie ścierwo opluć, rozszarpać i bezceremonialnie zrzucić ze szczytu góry, rzucając najpodlejsze klątwy w drogę za nim. Jednemu nie podobał się pomysł drugiego, a tobie żaden z nich. Wpadłeś na znacznie lepszy. Przywiązaliście obrożę ze smyczą na szyję Elif, dodając do zestawu kozi dzwoneczek, a w gębę wepchaliście jej dorodne, smaczne jabłko i wypchnęliście z groty. Natychmiast przyciągnęła uwagę bogini kukurydzy. Z zabójczą precyzją wbiła się kłami w ramię turaski, a długimi giczołami owinęła wokół ciała. Ta wciąż nie śmiała nawet jęknąć. I wtedy to też Detrytus z miażdżącym rozpędem wybiegł z groty i wyrżnął butem w twarz Elif, zrzucając obie krowy w przepaść. Byliście na to gotowi, i w tym momencie oboje chwyciliście za smycz. Z niesłychanym impetem zawisły na szyi Elif, a impakt zrzucił ramiona Xilonen z turaski tak, że ta trzymała się wyłącznie wbita w ramię turaski. Oczekiwaliście, że ta spadnie od razu na samo dno zbocza, ginąc. Aby się jej ostatecznie pozbyć, Detrytus nachylił się nad zboczem i obrzucał ją kamieniami, które ze względu na jego niewprawne oko trafiały w większości w Elif. Nie szczędził też formułek zasłyszanych z egzorcyzmów. Ty natomiast szarpałeś liną niczym strząchując ostatnie krople z dozownika podczas tankowania samochodu. Efektem było wielokrotne uderzenie łbem o ścianę przez turaskę i rozwścieczenie bogini kukurydzy, która zaczęła się szarpać niczym aligator, okręcając się wokół własnej osi, miażdżąc całkowicie ramię Elif i wydając przy tym niewydarzone charczenia. W pewnym momencie tak się zakręciła, że ramię nagle trzasnęła i jakby od niechcenia zwyczajnie odpadło. Razem z nią. Jednak do samego końca go nie puściła. Zobaczyliście tylko jak brutalnie obija się o tłuste występy skalne, a na sam koniec zwija w kłębek i drga w konwulsjach. Bez zbędnego pośpiechu i po chwilowym odetchnięciu wciągnęliście turaskę na górę, a Detrytus korzystając z białej magii zasklepił ranę po ramieniu. Kontynuowaliście wspinaczkę. Następnego dnia dotarliście na sam szczyt, który był pokryty warstwą wiecznego lukru, który w tych warunkach nigdy się nie roztapia. Ku waszemu zdziwieniu znajdował się tam klasztor tybetańskich mnichów. Wszyscy byli zajęci medytacją, więc nie przeszkadzaliście im zbytnio, z wyjątkiem trolla, który starał się ich za wszelką cenę nawrócić i wyłudzić daninę, a kiedy ci go ignorowali, siarczyście ich wyzywał. Dopiero po półgodzinnych poszukiwaniach, radar blypnął. thumb|left|398px Wskazał na mnicha, który trzymał w ręku kulę. Po dokładniejszych oględzinach, stwierdziliście, że ręka zwyczajnie mu uschła. Zapewne od promieniowania jakie wydziela kula, z powodzeniem mogłaby zasilać elektrownie jądrową. Detrytus standardowo zaczął od próby nawrócenia. Jednak po chwili zobaczył skarb i stracił zainteresowanie samym mnichem. Także i ty spróbowałeś kontaktu z zasuszonym dziadem, jednak dziadyga albo nie kontaktował albo spał. Nie chcąc tracić czasu zaczęliście wymyślać plan. Detrytus chciał zabrać mnicha i ustawić go w kościele razem z kulą jako jeden z pomników, może nie najpiękniejszy, ale wiele warty. Zawsze ewentualnie mógłby go sprzedać. Turaska stwierdziła, że najlepiej byłoby poderżnąć mu gardło, trupa oszczać, zadeptać i spalić, a z kości zbudować półeczkę na pośladki w wychodku. Żadnemu nie podobał się pomysł drugiego, a tobie żaden z nich. Miałeś znacznie lepszy. Wziąłeś od turaski nóż do masła i zacząłeś dydać martwe ramię, w końcu i tak nic nie mógł poczuć, bo dawno już uschło. Następnie udydane ramię przyłożyłeś do rany turaski i nakazałeś Detrytusowi magią je zespolić tak, że Elif odzyskała ramię, choć trochę uschnięte, ale za to szczupłe, a zatem piękne i mogła swobodnie oswobodzić kulę. Szczęśliwi skierowaliście się w drogę powrotną. Kiedy doszliście do mostu nad Gnilcem, Detrytus zdecydowanie zaoponował: A teraz idziemy oddać kulę proboszczowi, nie do was. Ale jak to, przecież to my ryzykowaliśmy życiem, a nie proboszcz. Milcz robaku! Każdy skarb to dzieło boskie, a zatem własność kościoła. Masz obowiązek to oddać. Zwolnię cię z opłaty na tacę, zobacz jak się opłaca! No dobrze, dobrze, ale ojcze, słuchaj, u nas w obozie mamy więcej takich kul. Cóż za impertynencja! Ukrywacie jeszcze więcej skarbów? Widzisz? Wiedziałem! Natychmiast, idziemy! I ruszyliście do obozu. Powitały was kostyczne spojrzenia i splunięcia na ziemię. No gdzie? Gdzie są te skarby? -'' krzyczał Detrytus ''Spokojnie, jeszcze nie wszyscy z nimi wrócili. Po dwóch kolejnych tygodniach wszystkie kule były razem. Wtedy to troll postanowił położyć na nich łapę. A kysz opaleni dzikusy! Zabieram te kosztowności do świątyni Pana. I wtedy to jeden z turasów strzelił z procy, trafiając Detrytusa w nogę, a reszta ruszyła w jego stronę. Ten szybko rzucił zaklęcie Kamiennej Skóry i Silnej Regeneracji na siebie, a na przeciwników liczne Exhausty i Banishe. Jeden tylko Metin uniknął tych uciążliwych debuffów i dopadł trolla. Najpierw wielokrotnie zasztyletował, a następnie obijał jego głową o twardą posadzkę, aż ta pękła i cała jej zawartość wyciekła. Niesamowicie się przy tym bawił i chichotał, a z rozpędu zastrzelił także najbliższego towarzysza, tańcząc przy tym obłąkańczo. Żaden z turasów się nie zdziwił bądź wystraszył, gdyż nie odbiegało to zbytnio od typowego zachowania ich ludu. Nikt nawet tego nie potępił. Przyszła chwila na przejście do kolejnego etapu planu. Wezwij Mahometa